1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and an electrical connector assembly thereof, and more particularly to an electrical connector and an electrical connector assembly thereof which have elastic locking mechanism creating an stably engagement between the electrical connector and a corresponding mating connector thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
CN Pat. No. 201887241Y issued to Guo on Jun. 29, 2011, discloses an electrical connector assembly including a plug connector and a receptacle connector mating with each other for transmitting power signal. The receptacle connector has an insulative housing and a plurality of elastic contacts retained in the insulative housing. The plug connector includes a mating housing and a plurality of mating contacts retained in the mating housing. The contacts are arranged in a plurality of receiving grooves of the insulative housing in a longitudinal direction in which the insulative housing extends. Each of the elastic contacts defines a retaining portion retained in the insulative housing, an elastic contacting arm extending from one end of the retaining portion with a contacting portion extruding out of the receiving groove for electrically connecting with the plug contact and a soldering portion extending from another end of the retaining portion for soldering on a PCB. The elastic contacts are moveable and are pulled into the receiving grooves by the plug contacts when the plug contacts engage with the elastic contacts.
The insulative housing defines pairs of spring latches for locking with corresponding locking recesses formed by the mating housing. The spring latches and locking recess are interlocked to each other when the connectors are engaging with each other in a mating direction. However, the spring latches are integrally formed by the insulative housing, thereby easily being short of original elasticity or broken after repeatedly used. So the plug connector would be disengages with the electrical connector.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector and electrical connector assembly thereof are desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.